Red Star
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Baldur desejava uma das mais belas garotas de Hogwarts, mesmo que ela já tenha namorado. Até onde nossos sonhos podem nos levar? -   Fanfiction escrita em resposta ao I Challenge de Personagem Original da FCHP, mestrado pela linda da Maah *-*


Título: **Red Star**

Autora: **Afrodite Sunbeam**

Gênero: **Romance**

Classificação: **NC-18 (contém cenas de sexo)**

Personagens: **Baldur Asgard (PO) / Ginny Weasley / Draco Malfoy**

Sem betagem, desculpem-me os erros.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction escrita em resposta ao I Challenge de Personagem Original da FCHP, mestrado pela linda da Maah *-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Características do Personagem Original<strong>

Baldur é um garoto sonhador, apesar de sua atitude esnobe e arrogante.

Ele tem dezoito anos, é Norueguês, e veio concluir seu último ano de estudos em Hogwarts, pois passara os últimos doze meses viajando a negócios com o pai.

Uma das coisas que mais deseja é ser intensamente amado e desejado por uma das mais belas meninas que já conheceu. Só que ela pertence à outro.

Mas ele a queria de qualquer forma. E a teria.

* * *

><p>Ela estava sentada na grama, recostada ao tronco de uma árvore dos jardins do castelo.<p>

Os cabelos se agitam levemente com a brisa, refletindo ainda mais o brilho do sol de final de tarde. Isso traz à minha lembrança as altas labaredas das fogueiras de festividades pagãs.

Ela fecha os olhos sorrindo, gozando o prazer de ser acariciada pelo vento morno.

O mesmo vento que a agrada, traz-me o perfume dela às narinas. O desejo por ela brota em mim e tento repudiar tal sentimento.

Sei que ela tem alguém e sei também quem ele é. Não tenho medo dele, mas não é alguém com quem eu queira criar nenhuma animosidade. Ao menos por enquanto.

Eu a conheci assim que cheguei à Hogwarts, eles ainda não estavam juntos. Pensei até que me olhasse diferente, mas acho que me enganei.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny Weasley. Era ela que agora gemia, enquanto eu a apertava contra a parede.<em>

_A pele alva estava afogueada, a respiração acelerada. Uma das minhas mãos segurava sua nádega e ela enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas longas e macias, enquanto minha outra mão soltava os últimos botões de sua blusa e invadia a intimidade de seus seios._

_A ponta do meu polegar circundava o mamilo rígido e eu a sentia cada vez mais entregue, sua boca colada à minha, sedenta, faminta._

_Meus olhos fixavam os dela e eu pude ver o reflexo da alma guerreira, o poder da bruxa que estava ali, refletidos nas íris castanhas._

_Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia mais me desvencilhar, não poderia mais me arrepender, não poderia negar o que sentia_

_Abandonei sua boca apenas para descer meus lábios em carinhos ousados por seu colo e pela curva dos seios. Segurei-a pela cintura com ambas as mãos e comprimi ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu._

_Ela pôde sentir que eu estava pronto para ela, pois sorriu e tentou diminuir ainda mais a distância que nos separava, querendo que fizéssemos parte um do corpo do outro. _

_Afastei-me apenas por um momento para colocá-la no chão e perceber seu breve protesto._

_Postei-a de costas para mim, o rosto encostado à parede fria do corredor, seus braços buscando me alcançar e aproximar novamente nossos corpos. _

_Levantei sua saia plissada, encontrando uma minúscula lingerie negra, que constrastava maravilhosamente com sua pele._

_Libertei-me da peça que me separava dela e posicionei nossos corpos para a consumação do ato sublime._

_Uma de minhas mãos apertou-lhe a cintura e subiu em busca dos seios, enquanto a outra buscava sua intimidade, descobrindo-a úmida e quente._

_Mordi seu pescoço de leve e a ouvi gemer mais uma vez. Agora sua boca proferia meu nome, rouca de desejo._

_Nossos rostos se colaram e nos beijamos meio de lado, as línguas se roçando enquanto nos impulsionávamos um contra o outro._

_Uma sombra moveu-se ao final do corredor e vislumbramos Malfoy, perplexo, observando o que fazíamos, visivelmente perturbado, a expressão magoada._

_Ginny sorriu e enviou um beijo para ele, enquanto eu me empurrava ainda mais forte para dentro dela, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e ouvindo seu gemido de protesto e prazer._

_Draco retirou-se e nós rimos, enquanto chegávamos ao ápice juntos. Beijamo-nos, satisfeitos e completos, repletos um do outro._

_Ela se recompôs, pegou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e passou a língua sobre meus lábios. Foi embora, deixando-me ali com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu a tivera, ao menos uma vez. Mas quem sabe? Poderia não ser a última._

* * *

><p>- Sonhando, Asgard? – ouvi a voz de Draco por perto. – Cuidado, podem pensar que está cobiçando a mulher do próximo. – Estreitou os olhos, tentando seguir meu olhar. – E se eu for o próximo... - completou com um sorriso, traçando um movimento com a ponta do dedo no pescoço.<p>

- Não faria tal coisa, Malfoy. Sei que ela pertence a você. – respondi, frisando a palavra pertence.

- Ainda bem. Sei que ela se interessou por você quando chegou aqui, mas agora é tarde. Ela realmente me pertence. – ele olhou para Ginny, que nesse momento virou-se em nossa direção e lhe sorriu o mesmo sorriso de meu devaneio.

Fiquei perplexo pela revelação de dele, de que ela poderia ter sido minha, antes dele.

Draco foi em sua direção e a abraçou, ficando de costas para mim. Era óbvio que queria demonstrar sua posse.

A cabeça de Ginny pousou sobre o ombro dele e ela depositou um beijo em seu pescoço.

Seu olhar cruzou o meu e corei só em pensar que ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos anteriores à chegada de Draco.

No mesmo momento olhou para mim e piscou. Um leve sorriso brotou-lhe nos lábios, que ela contornou com a língua.

Naquela noite eu certamente sonharia com ela novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Algumas informações sobre o nome que dei ao PO.

**Baldur** (Baldr no Nórdico antigo) é uma divindade do panteão nórdico. Segundo algumas fontes, este deus seria filho de Odin e Frigga, segundo outras seria apenas um "protegido" destes. Era, em qualquer dos casos, uma divindade da justiça e da sabedoria, e embora não pertencesse ao núcleo de deuses superiores, Aesir, era-lhe permitida a permanência em Asgard.

Mais informações: .org/wiki/Baldur

**Asgard** (em nórdico antigo: Ásgarðr[1]) é o reino dos deuses, os Æsir, na mitologia nórdica, mundo separado do reino dos mortais, Midgard. Asgard era, originalmente, conhecido como Godheim (o repouso dos deuses), pois os primeiros investigadores da mitologia confundiram o nome do mundo dos deuses com o seu castelo mais importante e, neste caso, Godheim se tornou Asgard em muitas fontes históricas.

Mais informações: .org/wiki/Asgard

* * *

><p><strong>Leu? Reviews me fazem feliz, ok? :)<br>**


End file.
